


Fireworks

by EggOnToast



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Shire!AU post!BOTFA everybody lives fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggOnToast/pseuds/EggOnToast





	Fireworks

In the Shire everything was ready for the long awaited Midsummer Festival. 

The windows of the houses were decored with flowers, the fences of the gardens with multicolored ribbons.   
The children ran to the cobbled streets showing off party clothes, while the ladies pulled out their beloved flannel bonnets, filled with floral embroidery and their floral printed shawls.

The hobbits loved the Midsummer Festival, from Hobbiton to Bree there was no one who waited that festival without hesitation.

Bilbo Baggins was no less. His house was one of the most decorated and even his clothing reflected his desire to party.

He had worn the whitest shirt he possessed, he had tidied up his jacket, he had polished the buttons and he had ironed his favorite trousers properly.

But if usually the hobbit loved celebrate, that year he still had more desire, since Thorin would have been with him.

In fact, after the Battle of the Five Armies, the dwarf king had renounced to the throne and had handed over the crown to his nephew Fìli, following his beloved Bilbo back in the Shire.  
The little hobbit could not be more happy and excited. 

"You'll see, Thorin," he kept repeating, as he dragged the dwarf throught the streets, crowded with people who were preparing the festival.   
"There will be to dance, to play games and have fun. Oh, and then there will also be food and drink, we mustn't forget that!"

Thorin had never particularly loved parties, but seeing with how much joy and happiness Bilbo went on to describe to him the festival, he had not dared to decline the invitation to participate.   
"I will make an exception to my strict rule to avoid parties." He had decreed. "But I do it only for you, givashuh." he added soon after. 

And as he had expected, Bilbo had thrown his arms around his neck and he had printed a tender kiss on his lips. "You won't regret this exception to your rule." the hobbit had exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

Indeed, the dwarf didn't regret his decision. 

They celebrated throughout all day.   
On the streets everyone played, danced and sang.   
The hobbits had also placed long tables that snaked through the streets, all of these tables were laden with food and drink. 

Some hobbits went around with a crown of flowers on their head and even after numerous attempts Bilbo succeed to put one of them on Thorin's head.   
"My grumpy king." said the hobbit, looking at the pout on the dwarf's face, embarrassed by the fact that he had to wear something so unmanly.

Gradually the sun descended on the horizon, painting the sky red until it disappeared behind the hills and allow the stars to shine in the firmament. 

But to Thorin's surprise, the hobbits didn't stop fidgeting and celebrate, rather they became even more excited.

"The sun is gone now," remarked the dwarf to his beloved hobbit "why we continue to dance and rejoice?" Bilbo broke out in laughter, looking at the dwarf with a tender look. "Thorin," he said, smiling, "the festival isn't over yet, INDEED, now comes the fun part!"

"What would be the fun part?" Thorin asked, blinking a few times. Bilbo's eyes twinkled as he replied: "Gandalf's fireworks!"

"Ah." murmured the dwarf, shrugging. "They are the most beautiful and colorful fireworks of all Middle-earth." the hobbit added after a moment of silence.  
"I'm sure they'll like also to a gloomy grumpy like you."

Thorin gave him a lopsided smile. "I trust you, givashuh." he said, as he drifted by Bilbo into a dance.

Finally, after hours of waiting, Gandalf's cart appeared from the grove and the hobbits launched elated squeals.   
Then Bilbo took Thorin's hand and dragged him away from the square.   
"Where are you taking me?" asked Thorin, noting that they were heading towards the hills. "There is a place where we can see the fireworks without being disturbed by the crowds and confusion." explained the hobbit.

The place was on top of the hill just above the place where the other hobbits were assembled. Bilbo sat on the shining green grass, inviting Thorin to sit next to him. 

As soon as the dwarf had seated himself, the hobbit said, "Don't you find that here is just quiet?" Thorin answered with a hummed sound, nodding.   
A cool breeze touched their faces and hair and all of a sudden Bilbo closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, he didn't realize that Thorin was staring at him.   
Just at that moment the first fireworks were fired in the dark sky and exploded in patches of colored sparks. 

Down in the square hobbits cheered and applauded.   
Both Bilbo and Thorin pointed their face upwards, enjoying the show.  
Fireworks followed each other in the sky, lighting up the hills. 

Suddenly Thorin turned his attention on his little hobbit. Bilbo continued to observe the sky, in his eyes were reflected multicolored sparks, and his cheeks were flushed with excitement.   
The dwarf would have liked to bite one of those cheeks, they looked so soft.   
He moved that impulse approaching Bilbo and twining his small shoulders with his own muscular arm.

When Bilbo felt Thorin's arm, he turned and looked at him for a moment, smiling.   
Then he started to go back to admire the fireworks, but Thorin placed a palm on his face and hold his gaze in his own.

Bilbo then was puzzled and asked, "Is there something wrong?"   
There was no answer, at least not right after.   
After his question Thorin approached his face to the one of the hobbit and kissed him softly, hugging him.

Against the dwarf's chest, Bilbo flushed. He didn't blushed because Thorin had hugged him, but because he had perceived in that embrace a violent attachment to him. "I love you." the hobbit heard muttering through his hair and immediately after, Thorin began to fill his face with kisses.

Bilbo felt the warmth of Thorin's body through his clothes.   
A heat that the hobbit had never felt on other occasions.  
"Thorin," he named him all of a sudden.   
"Thorin, but what's the matter?" he asked, going around the dwarf's lips to look him straight in the eye.

"Oh, my dear Bilbo," said Thorin, in a deep voice: "it's just that ..." but before he could go on, Bilbo put his finger on his lips, silencing him.  
"No," whispered the hobbit, smiling tenderly: "I changed my mind, I don't want to know anything." Having said this, he went even closer to Thorin and kissed him.

It was a simple kiss, nothing more. Bilbo let go Thorin and looked into his eyes.   
It wasn't enough.  
It was not enough for either of them.   
Bilbo understood it a moment before. He convinced Thorin to lie down in the grass, he looked down on him and began to kiss him repeatedly.   
Thorin accepted the kisses, that began to become more humid and racy until their tongues touched. 

Every time their lips touched, Bilbo felt a bang in his chest, which had nothing to do with the bang of fireworks. Slowly he let Thorin to invert their positions and he was the one who lie above the cloak left by the dwarf.

After having put himself bare-chested, with a gentle touch, strange to hands such as Thorin's ones, the dwarf began to unbutton the jacket of the hobbit, who remained motionless, enchanted by the light of the fireworks that lit up and outlined the muscles on the dwarf's chest.

Removed the hobbit's jacket, Thorin dropped out on Bilbo, burying his face in the hobbit's neck, while his hands tore off his shirt.   
"Ah, Thorin," Bilbo murmured, clasping his hands around the dwarf's back as Thorin gently biting the skin of his neck.

Thorin moved his lips on Bilbo's shoulders, repeatedly kissing his pink skin.   
The hobbit let out another groan as he felt his erection, trapped in his pants, throbbing. "Please, Thorin," he cried out: "Remove my pants!"   
As required the dwarf undid Bilbo's pants and threw them into the darkness, even before getting rid of his own.

Thorin lowered back to Bilbo, placing his own body carefully on Bilbo's one.  
The hobbit felt the dwarf's sex, who was also erected, on the lower abdomen, but he didn't have time to worry about that because Thorin took possession of his lips again and opened them with strength. 

To prevent the hobbit to move his head, the dwarf put his hand on Bilbo's forehead and the other against his cheek, while the little hobbit surrounded the dwarf's neck with one arm and stroked his rough cheek with his free hand.

"I love you, Thorin." Bilbo gasped when the dwarf broke the kiss to allow him to breathe.   
Thorin looked at his little hobbit for a moment, before taking him gently by the hips and just gently made his way inside him.   
Bilbo squeaked, sticking his fingers in the grass and entering into a state of total ecstasy. 

He closed his eyes, savoring every Thorin's shove.  
Under his eyelids were exploding fireworks more beautiful than those who were lighting up the sky at that time.

When Thorin's shoves became more frequent and powerful, all of a sudden, Bilbo gave a little moan. Believing he hurt him, the dwarf instantly stopped and muttered: "Sorry."   
The hobbit let out a chuckle, arguing: "I don't mind ... at all." They stared for a moment, before continuing to kiss, to caress, to love each other.   
Under the dark sky crossed by colored sparks of fireworks.


End file.
